


О новых планах и осторожности

by bfcure



Category: El Ministerio del Tiempo (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 18:58:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12659421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfcure/pseuds/bfcure
Summary: По заявке: "Напишите пожалуйста, как Амелия, вооруженная знанием о контрацептивах, все-таки проводит ночь с Лопе де Вегой".





	О новых планах и осторожности

**Author's Note:**

> Спойлеры к серии 1*02 "Tiempo de gloria", частично AU

Хулиан попросил слугу принести ещё один кувшин с вином — было бы странно сидеть за столом столько времени и ничего не пить — и задумчиво протянул:  
— Лопе вряд ли согласится перевестись на другой корабль. Для него они все на одно лицо, а если мы скажем правду, он нам не поверит. Предлагаю заманить его в комнаты наверху и огреть чем-нибудь тяжелым. Стулом, например. А потом связать — и к Пересу.  
  
Амелия не сдержалась и громко фыркнула. И тут же зажала себе рот ладонью: только лишнего внимания им сейчас и не хватало.  
  
— А ты не боишься перестараться?  
  
— Нет. Я же врач, — ухмыльнулся Хулиан.  
  
В дальнем углу таверны Лопе де Вега что-то шептал миловидной блондиночке, а та тихо смеялась и краснела.  
  
— У меня есть другая идея, — сказала Амелия. Хулиан, проследив за её взглядом, нахмурился, и она добавила: — Я знаю, по какой-то причине ты невзлюбил Лопе, но…  
  
— Я его невзлюбил по совершенно определённой причине, — перебил Хулиан. — Терпеть не могу бабников. К тому же, он наверняка ходячий рассадник ЗПП. Ну, это такие заболевания, которые передаются при…  
  
— Я знаю, что такое срамные болезни, — задрала подбородок Амелия. — Ирене мне объяснила.  
  
— Наш гений драматургии мог подхватить что угодно, от гонореи до сифилиса, — не сдавался Хулиан. — Я не ханжа, честное слово. Просто я за тебя волнуюсь. Если ты заболеешь, это трудно будет объяснить твоим родителям. А если этот распутник сделает тебе ребёнка, они отдадут тебя в монастырь. Ну а в нашем времени, если ты проговоришься, что беременна от самого де Веги, есть шанс, что тебя отправят лечиться в психушку.  
  
— Про презервативы Ирене мне тоже рассказала. И даже показала, как они надеваются, — с некоторым вызовом заявила Амелия. — Мы тренировались на огурцах.  
  
О том, что теперь при виде неcчастных огурцов на неё нападал нервный смех, она благоразумно умолчала. Как и о том, что несколько пакетиков с упомянутым изделием из латекса Ирене сунула в мешочек, который в шестнадцатом веке заменял дамам сумочки.  
  
— Вижу, отговорить тебя не удастся, — вздохнул Хулиан. — Ты уверена?  
  
— Я ему понравилась.  
  
Амелия не сомневалась в собственных словах. В конце концов, спектакль «благородный рыцарь спасает девушку от воров» должен был обойтись Лопе, по меньшей мере, в двадцать золотых. А подобная сумма на дороге не валяется.  
  
Но не это было самым важным. Лопе вызывал в ней эмоции, прежде ей неведомые. Когда он смотрел на неё, сердце начинало колотиться, как угорелое, а внизу живота становилось жарко. Амелия хотела его до дрожи в коленях, и её пугал тот факт, что она этого не стыдилась. Ни капельки.  
  
— Решено. Я занимаюсь Лопе, а ты помогаешь Алонсо спасать сына.  
  
— Но Алонсо сказал…  
  
— У них одинаковые имена; отец Алонсо-младшего служил во Фландрии, и его повесили за неповиновение. Многовато совпадений, ты не находишь?  
  
— А если у тебя не выйдет задержать будущую гордость испанской литературы?  
  
Амелия беззаботно пожала плечами.  
  
— Тогда придёшь ты и ударишь его стулом по голове.  
  


***

  
  
Увести Лопе от симпатичной блондиночки оказалось проще, чем думала Амелия: достаточно было провести кончиками пальцев по его руке и улыбнуться, кокетливо взмахнув ресницами.  
  
— Шлюха, — прошипела обиженная девушка ей вслед, но Лопе вёл Амелию наверх, шепча всякие непристойности и обдавая шею горячим дыханием, поэтому она не стала оборачиваться.  
  
Дверь комнаты ещё не успела захлопнуться за ними, а Лопе уже целовал её — страстно, глубоко и вместе с тем неторопливо.  
  
Амелия отвечала, неумело, неловко, но, похоже, Лопе это не волновало. Оторвавшись от её припухших губ, он спустил платье с плеч, обнажая ключицы и грудь, и принялся ласкать их, покрывая поцелуями и выписывая пальцами замысловатые геометрические фигуры.  
  
Щёки Амелии немедленно заполыхали, но она лишь сильнее прижала голову Лопе к груди и застонала в голос, когда он ласково сжал её сосок. Волосы у него были удивительно мягкими. И пахло от него чем-то свежим и приятным: несмотря на то, что в средние века действовало правило «моются только грязные люди», Лопе явно водил близкое знакомство с мочалкой и горячей водой.  
  
Вскоре платье Амелии и костюм Лопе упали на деревянный пол. Лопе подхватил Амелию на руки и в два шага преодолел расстояние, отделяющее их от кровати.  
  
А затем Амелия подумала, что у него появилась дополнительная пара рук. Он целовал её шею и скулы, гладил внутреннюю сторону бёдер; а затем длинные пальцы проникли внутрь её лона, и Амелия чуть не закричала, когда её тело выгнуло дугой.  
  
«Это нечестно», — решила она и, на секунду забыв о стеснении, обхватила ладонью его член, горячий, шелковистый и влажный, и настала очередь Лопе громко стонать. «Да уж, — мысленно хмыкнула Амелия, — в жизни девственницы и скромницы что-то пошло не так».  
  
Лопе накрыл её руку своей, останавливая, а потом сполз вниз… Господи, Амелия никогда бы не признала вслух, что вытворял его язык и какие местечки ласкал, безжалостно и нежно одновременно, пока у Амелии не потемнело в глазах от невыносимого, острого удовольствия.  
  
Лопе, дождавшись, когда она перестанет дрожать, отстранился с хмельной улыбкой и пробормотал:  
— Ты вкусная.   
  
Амелия часто и хрипло дышала; когда он наконец вошёл в неё, она подалась навстречу, вцепившись в его спину и наверняка царапая её до крови. В голове было легко и пусто, и каждое движение члена Лопе отдавалось вспышками наслаждения, смешанного с болью, которая тоже приносила наслаждение. Амелия всё глубже проваливалась в туман экстаза и, лишь ощутив внутри что-то горячее и мокрое, она выплыла на поверхность.  
  
Чёрт. Презервативы. Они так и остались лежать в подобии сумки. Однако когда Лопе снова коснулся её губ, мысль исчезла где-то на краю сознания. Не зря будущий всемирно известный драматург имел такой успех у женщин — трахался он просто божественно, и секс с ним стоил всех анализов, которые ей предстояло сдать после миссии в медотсеке Министерства. Хотя, чтобы пережить добродушные насмешки Хулиана, одного раза было мало. Наверное, Амелия сказала это вслух, потому что Лопе засмеялся и ответил, что постарается, если она даст ему немного времени, чтобы принести им еды и вина для подкрепления сил.  
  
Амелия милостиво согласилась. Лопе кое-как натянул штаны и рубаху и вышел. Закутавшись в одеяло, Амелия подобрала мешок, вытащила из него пакетик из фольги — чтобы не искушать судьбу — и подошла к окну. Глядя на полную луну, она понадеялась, что у Хулиана и Алонсо всё сложилось так же удачно.


End file.
